Late Hours
by SpaceMonkey101
Summary: Emily moved to Silent Hill in desperation to get away from everything that haunted and made her life the way it was. So she left, plain and simple and started new at Silent Hill. But none of her problems left or disappeared they follwed her in her shadow
1. Screams behind the Door

'I wonder what that was?' Emily thought to herself as she heard a loud thud from the other room.

Emily has been working in the Texxon Gas Station for hours, tinkering here and there. Nothing really important, only wasting time because her boss Sammy has no idea what she does back there and he pays by the hours so she has to keep herself busy. Getting up from under the newest car that had been sent in she walked over to the door and reached for the door, then she heard a scream all to familiar and then hastily backed away.

'What the hell is happening in there? I wonder if Sammy is ok?' Emily thought to herself.

Through the door she heard Sammy's screams. She heard him screaming her name, louder and louder…but she didn't do anything. She couldn't, she was too afraid. All she could do was wait for the screaming to stop, the screaming of help, help from her that she never going to delivered. All she did was crawl on the floor and look under the old brown door that has been peeling for awhile now. The door has a large opening because of the last employee that worked here, when Sammy fired him he kicked the door and a large chunk of the door flew off. When she knelt down to see, she saw two long legs. Inhuman legs, they seemed to be broken with the way that they were bending and bleeding rapidly, it was impossible. And then she looked to see a pair off blood spattered legs dangling. That thing that had a hold of Sammy was slamming him against walls, with every slam items fell off shelves. He wouldn't stop until Sammy was a pulp, and it was becoming apparent that it was going to happen soon because every time he hit the wall there was a large imprint and blood running from the new hole in the wall.

"Sammy…..I'm so sorry"

Suddenly the monster stopped slamming Sams body against the walls. Sammy's body fell to the floor and was motionless and almost unrecognizable because of the beating that he just endured. Emily then realized that the monster heard her and was walking towards the door, she backed herself away from the door as fast as she could and shut the lights off. Emily back her self into a corner of the garage and couldn't move as the monster slammed his weight against the door. But for some reason it couldn't get through and for that she was joyful, but there was always the chance that she could have saved Sammy…and the fact that the monster will be waiting for her. She couldn't take it anymore…

"Hush little baby don't say a word…..la la la...."

She slept there, ignoring the pounding noises . Then she woke up and heard something…no someone was out there. Yes! Finally someone else, maybe they could help her or she could help them somehow. As fast as she got up she fell back down to the ground. As soon as she hit the ground she realized that something was wrong, everything seemed to be crusty, crusted with a red looking substance all around her. Her legs must have fallen asleep or something, yes that must have been it.

'Sammy is this all from you? Is this your blood? No, it can't be…there is too much. It's all over the walls,and you were even in here. What the hell is happening?' Em said in her head.

Someone was talking, Emily could hear her from the other side of the door.

"Hello...Sam?"

It was a woman's voice, Emily was so happy, finally someone could help her. She tried to scream for help, but nothing happened. The women said more but she couldn't make it out most of the time. Then she heard it again, the pounding the screaming. It was all happening again, someone was going too died that she could have helped. But then it stopped, all of it….the pounding, the screaming. There was only silence now, and then the woman's voice pierced the air and the silence.

"What the hell was that? I should call the poli…"

"No. No, they won't come."

And with that Emily heard more rustling of something, and then the chime of the door. The horrible chime that dings every time someone comes through the door, Emily lies there alone and cold covered in what seems like blood and rust chips. That final ding was the only person that could have helped her. She couldn't move anymore, she didn't want to. Everything was ruined for her, just like so long ago.

"I feel sick."

It didn't help that the whole shop smelled horrible, it stenches with the smell of blood, mold and rust. She couldn't take this, she was going to go crazy if she stay here longer.

'Come on Emily, get up….you can do this. You have been through worst. Get up, you know you can. All you have to do is walk on you legs. That person may still be there, you have to get help. Those things will come back soon, GET UP GET UP GET UP!'

"GET UP GET UP GET UP!" She started screaming.

Emily didn't even notice that she was screaming and slowing getting up, yes she was doing it. And then she opened her eyes and saw that she was up and in front of the blood crusted door. She reached out to the door knob and it fell off, she didn't know what to do.

"No, this can't be happening….."

She started to cry again, she looks horrible now. Her long wavy hair is all over and not in uniform like she keeps it, some spots in her hair are stained a dark crimson red from when she lied down on the floor. Her overalls were not normal blue pin-striped anymore, they were dirt and blotched with spots of red all over. Her boots were unaffected as luck would have it, like that even matters. After she recollected herself she sat down on the floor again and grabbed a knife from a drawer nearby, she always though about doing this….how it will feel. This seemed like the perfect moment, she doesn't have anything to live for out there.

Building up the courage she breathed in and out and then she leaned against the door for a back rest and the door flung open. She hit the ground hard and landed right next to Sammy's body, all deformed and bloody.

"Oh my God" Emily said as she rolled over to throw up.

That was all she needed, she dropped the knife and started to run out of the Gas Station. As she was running out she slipped on a pool of blood, covered she started to cry and then she looked back at Sammy one more time and got up and gave herself another pep talk.

And with that she left into the streets ready for nothing and on the brink of insanity.

"I'm not ready for this am I? I know I'm not….that ok. I can do this, can't I? I know I can. I hope I can, oh god….why me?

The fog in the streets was horrible, she couldn't she anything in front of her. With a only the hope of someone else was out there and the fact that she couldn't go anywhere else, she ventured into the streets of Silent Hill.


	2. Encounters

'So…what are we looking for? I just need to find someone, someone to tell. To tell them what happened. That's what we are looking for.'

Roaming the lightless streets that only seemed to go into an endless void of darkness, she continued on finding nothing for a better part of 20 minutes. After walking and running down the street looking desperately for anyone she found a small phone booth. It was on its side and some of the glass was broken, but it seemed that she had no other option. Approaching the booth she started to crouch down and look in to see if anything was in there.

'A radio?' Emily thought to herself as she looked upon a small radio and that looked to be pocket size, but it was making a horrible noise the closer she got. Getting closer to the booth she got down on all fours and reached her hand into the booth, since the doors were no where to be seen, through a hole that was shattered in sometime earlier. As soon as she grabbed the small red radio the white noise stopped, to her surprise she looked at it and tried to turn the dials randomly in an attempt to turn in back on. Suddenly the radio began to get louder and louder until she couldn't stand it anymore. Finally she just threw into the hills; all that was heard was a faint static sound that couldn't be heard if you weren't listening for it.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh my god!" Emily said as she turned around to see who was behind her "Who are you?"

" Oh…I'm sorry"

"No, it's ok you just scared me"

"Well, do you have anything that I may have to eat?"

Emily finally finding someone in what seemed like forever she forgot about the incident that shook her so badly. The women herself wasn't much of a site to look at, she ad baggy clothing on and all mis-matched and dirty. She looked like she had an Asian; she had long black hair that looked somewhat dirty but not the less beautiful. Her frame was extremely small; she looked like she could possibly float away if a good gust of wind came along.

"No, I don't sorry. Hey! Listen, something horrible happened in that shop back there, someone died and there was so muc…."

"I know, I was there not to long ago, about an hour ago. I yelled in and I didn't hear anyone say anything. I knew Sammy, I and he go way back. I couldn't believe what I saw when I walked in there, do you know what happened?"

"You knew Sam? Who are you? What is your name?" Emily questioned.

"Me and Sam…if you must know, used to be an 'item' if you will. He supported me when I came to Silent Hill, I lived with him for a bit. Then, well we had a big fight and I left. Ever since I've defensive and been on the streets, but he didn't know…I sent him a letter here and there to tell him that I was ok, I told him that I was traveling the States and that I'll be back soon. I never left, I was just on King Street. Two block away, but it seemed so far sometimes. I started to work at this one place, Heavens Night for awhile but well I felt that I don't belong there. I met this nice girl, Maria there…I wonder what happened to her. Sorry, those trips down memory lane kill me. So now you know, better now? Oh, by the way the name is Charlotte, Charlie for short." Charlie all spouted out in a dreamy way at first then turned to an defensive as she began to open up.

"Nice to meet you Charlie, I'm Emily."


End file.
